My Little Saturday: Secrets are Magic
by cihojuda
Summary: An interdimensional war is brewing. Both Earth and Equestria are in danger; and the Saturdays and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony are all missing from their homeworlds. Why? Celestia only knows. -Set before Magical Mystery Cure-
1. Chapter 1

**~10 Years Ago~**

"Twilight? Hello! Earth to Twilight!"

"Now you cut that out, Rainbow. You know the doctor said she'll wake up when she's durn well ready."

"Oh come on, AJ. I do that every day and she hasn't woken up yet, why should I..."

Twilight started to open her eyes, but immediately closed them against the harsh glare of the florescent lights above her. Her head started to throb. Where was she? What was going on?

"Twilight, sugar, are you ok?"

Shading her face with her hand, Twilight forced her eyes open, blinking a few times until they adjusted. She saw two figures sitting on the foot of her bed. One was a tall, tan girl with bleach-blonde hair who was wearing a worn-out old Stetson; the other, an athletic-looking African-American girl whose black hair was in a ponytail with the end dyed all kinds of colors. Twilight's brain supplied the name AJ for the first girl and Rainbow for the second.

"Twilight?" AJ asked again with a concerned edge to her voice. She put her hand on Twilight's knee. "You remember us?"

"We're your friends," Rainbow said. Twilight sat upright at the word _friends._

The car crash. How could she have forgotten? She must be in the hospital.

"Oh girls, I'm so glad you're ok!" Twilight exclaimed, grabbing AJ and hugging her as her memory came flooding back. "Where are the others? Are they-"

"They're fine," AJ assured her, pushing her back onto the pillow. "You're just the last one to wake up is all. All of us got knocked unconscious fer a while, but the airbag in that durn car almost killed you."

Rainbow handed Twilight a file folder. "Here's the accident report. We knew you'd want to see it."

Twilight flipped open the folder. Inside, along with pictures of her totaled car, were reports of who had been in the car when it crashed. The driver had apparently skidded off the road and into a tree during a rainstorm. Twilight shook her head when she read who the driver was. _Diane. Of course, _she thought. Twilight had been friends with a girl named Diane since elementary school. She had ADHD, liked to do crazy things "just for the fun of it," (the most recent one was dying her bangs pink) and was weirdly attracted to shiny objects. Of course, Twilight didn't blame her for the crash. She remembered that they had been driving down a steep hill in the rain, which in retrospect probably wasn't a smart idea no matter who was driving. Twilight was listed in the report under her given name, Tiffany, which she absolutely despised. The name Tiffany just screamed "ditzy." Twilight was a self-proclaimed egghead and proud of it. Rainbow had much the same problem, as her name was actually Rachel.

The door swung open as she was reading and a young woman in a pristine white pantsuit strode into the room, inspecting her nails and talking on her cell phone. "And do make sure you keep the thermostat at 83.4 degrees. Kittens get very cold very easily and I won't have my little Opal getting sick."

AJ cleared her throat.

The other woman turned to AJ and held up one finger. "No, I am most certainly not kidding you. Don't you make me call your office. You know I will!" With that, she snapped the phone shut and wandered over to the bed. "Twilight, darling, I'm so glad you're awake! I would have been to visit sooner except my manicure ran late and the pet-sitting service sent someone new to look after Opal; you know how she doesn't like strangers. The others will be up to see you soon, they're picking up lunch in the cafeteria. Are you feeling all right?"

"Better that I was when I got here." Twilight smiled, attempting a joke. "How are you, Renee´?"

Renee´ beamed. "Much, much better than when I got here," she replied. "I just got a cast taken off my arm and my first manicure in absolutely _forever_. See? They have a new shade of purple at that place down by my shop..."

Rainbow and AJ shared a look and rolled their eyes. They both knew Renee´ could go on for hours about nail polish colors. Rainbow had once been subjected to a half-hour long lecture on the difference between "Raisin in the Sun" and "That's Just Grape." Thankfully, before Renee´ could tell Twilight what color her nails were this time, Diane burst into the room, brandishing a Chick-Fil-A bag and yelling "LUNCH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**~10 Years Ago~**  
**~Ponyville~**  
"RUNAWAY CART!"  
Terrified shoppers jumped out of the way as a market wagon full of apples rocketed down the street. A red stallion and a little yellow filly sprinted after it yelling "Look out! Look out!"  
The wagon rolled past the mayor's office, gaining even more speed as it headed towards the river. One of the wheels hit a rock. All of the apples flew out of the wagon...  
And then both the wagon and the apples were surrounded by a blue glow.  
A brown unicorn stallion slowly came over the bridge into town, setting the wagon back on its wheels. He was pulling a loaded cart of his own and was accompanied by a white pegasus mare. The red stallion skidded to a stop beside the cart.  
"Much obliged to you," the red stallion said. He threw two apples from the pile at the other pony, who caught them with his magic and neatly tucked them into the pegasus's saddlebags. "Fer your trouble."  
"Thank you," the pegasus said. "I'm Sparkling Snowflake. Nice to meet you."  
The red stallion inclined his head. "Big Macintosh, ma'am." He turned as the yellow filly finally caught up to him. "This here's my sister, Applebloom," he said, putting his hoof on top of her head. Applebloom panted and waved.  
"My husband," Sparkling Snowflake said, indicating the unicorn stallion. He nodded.  
"Professor Bookworm."  
"It's a pleasure, professor," Big Macintosh replied. "Are you new in t-" Before he could finish, Applebloom popped up in front of Bookworm.  
"How'd you float the cart like that? That shore is a neat trick!"  
Bookworm backed up half a step to look at her. "It's not a trick. I'm a unicorn; we can all do that." He opened his mouth to continue, but he too was interrupted. A loud yawn erupted from the back of his cart. An earth pony colt crawled out from under the pile of stuff and sat up, not seeming to notice or care about the bucket on his head. He yawned again, stretching his forelegs over his head.  
"Well good morning," Sparkling Snowflake said sarcastically. The colt rubbed his eyes with one hoof and waved at her with the other.  
"This is our son, Lightning Strikes," Bookworm explained. Lightning Strikes hopped out of the cart and stood between his parents. His appearance made Big Macintosh tilt his head to one side in confusion. Not only did the bucket helmet obscure any facial features on Lightning Strikes that Big Macintosh might have been able to see, but the colt was also vividly orange; as opposed to the natural colors of his father and the pure white of his mother. He did not have a cutie mark.  
After a few seconds Big Macintosh shook his head. Granny Smith had always told him that it wasn't polite to stare. "As I was sayin', are y'all new to Ponyville?"  
"Actually we are," Bookworm said, magicking the bucket off of Lightning Strikes's head. "We're here from Canterlot on orders from the Princess. Could you show us to the library?"


	3. Chapter 3

_It was 10 years ago today that the Saturdays disappeared._

_We don't know much about what happened, only that there was an explosion that left a round scorch mark in the carpet of the living room. Beeman thinks they got disintegrated. The rest of us hoped that it was just a stunt to get back at us for trying to freeze Zak, but now Miranda Grey and David Bara are agreeing with him. I honestly can't believe it. Doc and Drew were_

_*_backspace*

_Doc and Drew are my friends. I know that if they're alive, they'll contact one of us eventually. If they're dead_

*backspace*

_I know that if they're alive, they'll contact one of us eventually._

_If they're alive._

_-_Personal log of Dr. Paul Cheechoo, 24th January

* * *

_It's been ten years since I brought the humans to Equestria. I and my sister Luna are the only ones who know that they used to be humans and not ponies. Fortunately, it seems like they've adjusted to the new memories I gave them, if Spike's reports are any indication. I can only hope that Twilight Sparkle and her friends are doing as well in the human world._

_The war Luna predicted is coming soon. Only the humans and the bearers of the elements of harmony will be able to stop it and save us all when our two worlds collide._

-Princess Celestia's diary


	4. Chapter 4

**~Present Day~**

**~No Man's Land~**

There is a realm that exists between the universes where all banished souls go when their physical forms are destroyed. A lucky few of these souls get to leave into a new life in a new universe. An even luckier few, like King Sombra or Discord, are reincarnated into their original bodies.

Some, unfortunately, aren't so lucky.

Most of the souls on that plane of existence just get there and stay there. They have only distant memories of what they were before. None know how long they've been there. The only thing the souls know for certain is that they're going to be there for a long, long time.

There is only one thing more rare than a soul leaving this realm for its original body: When two souls merge.

The shadowy figure of a unicorn galloped soundlessly across the ground. He didn't know how long he had been running. He didn't know where he was going or why. He only knew two words: _angry _and _run._

As far as the unicorn could see, everything was white. Yellowish smoke hovered just above the ground, moving so slowly that it didn't seem to be moving at all. Or maybe it was he who hadn't been moving. No one could tell.

A swirling green light appeared in front of the unicorn. For the first time he could remember, he stopped galloping and looked up at it. It was eerily beautiful. Acid-green swirls with orange at the edges. The unicorn tilted his head to the side. The light got bigger and a shape started to appear inside it. He went closer, curious. Was he finally being saved from this wretched place?

As it turns out, he wasn't.

The swirling light was marking the passage of another soul into the realm.

The unicorn stuck his head into the light at exactly the same moment as the other soul emerged into the realm. Having no solid form, the two phased into each other. Both struggled to free themselves, but the damage had already been done.

A cackle echoed across the plain as the two combined into one.

The end result was different from anything any human had ever seen. It looked very much like a Yeti with jet black fur. Fangs protruded from its mouth and a red unicorn horn came from its forehead. Magical purple flames trailed behind its yellow eyes.

The new creature inspected itself. Then, it simply smiled.


End file.
